fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Superstar
| predecessor = | sucesscor = None | modes = Singleplayer, Multiplayer, Online Multiplayer | ratings = | media = Nintendo Switch Catridge Digital Download | input = Joy-Con Nintendo Switch Pro Controller |}} This page is a page made by Bluetiger0824. You have no permission to edit this page unless you are fixing grammatical errors or adding categories. If so, explain them in the edit summary. Or, if I gave you permission to construct the game with me. Mario Kart Superstar (MKS) is the 11th installement in the main series of and also the 15th if arcade games are included. It features many new mechanics like different rings that does different things, items exclusive to water, and even teleporters. Therefore this game is going to be highly different from the previous installements, even in the more recent ones. Gameplay The gameplay is completely unique and different, even to the most recent games in the series. It has a lot of new mechanics, such as rings that can change a player’s size, or teleporters that can teleport players to other sections of a stage, and even a course builder. Players can now get up to 20 coins in a race and use those coins to buy new vehicle parts, or even upgrading items. They can also gain XP in race to level up themselves and unlock some new parts at the shop. Gifts are also distributed at the end of a Grand Prix/VS Race, which can be obtained when winning a gold/silver/bronze trophy, with those gifts ranging with vehicle parts to item cards (which is crucial for upgrading items). This is the point spread comparison for Mario Kart Superstar. Modes Grand Prix This is the most basic game in the Mario Kart series where players race with CPUs on 4 tracks to get points on all 12 cups in an engine class. At the beginning, only , and . The player is required to get gold in every cup in all engine classes to unlock the , which is all courses but mirrored in 150cc. After winning all cups in that category, the player can choose to unlock both , which is all cups but reversed in 150cc, and those reversed tracks are often altered to make them possible, or , which is all the cups in very fast speed, which makes those races insane. Time Trials Players race against their own times by themselves in either or . Players can also race is ghosts, which is either raced by Nintendo staff, the player’s best times, or times from around the world that can be shared online. The ghosts can be interacted with players, and vice versa. All players are given a set of triple mushrooms at the beginning, and gifts are also handed out when beating out a Nintendo staff or expert staff ghosts for the first time. VS Mode Players can race with other CPUs or players locally with custom rules, such as selecting which items can appear or CPU restrictions. This mode serves absolutely no purpose, expect for having fun and farming coins for new vehicle parts. Battle Mode Balloon Battle 12 players battle out in a battle stage with balloons as lives, trying to hit as much as possible to gain points within a time limit. All players start with 5 balloons. When a player get hit by an item, they lose a balloon, then the player who hit that person will gain a point. The player will be eliminated if he/she loses all balloons, he/she will respawn, but with only 3 balloons and half of their gained points will be deducted. Whoever has the most points after the time limit wins. Coin Runners Players will try to gather coins scattered around the stage within a time limit. Coins can respawn. If a player gets hit by an item, that player loses from 3-7 coins, depending on the item they’re hit. The player with the most coins when the timer goes out is the winner. Shine Thief One of the modes introduced in , a shine will spawn somewhere in the stage in the beginning, and players will pick it up. The player must maintain the Shine for 40 seconds, the same time in . When the Shine holder gets hit by an item, the Shine is dropped, and other players can pick it up. Players can also use mushrooms to snatch the Shine for themselves. Whenever one player can hold the Shine for 40 seconds, the match ends, and the results will be based on the time the player has holded on the Shine. Thunder Cloud Fear Opposite to Shine Thief, it’s the first new mode introduced in Mario Kart Superstar. In the beginning, one random player receives a Thunder Cloud. The goal for that player is to pass it onto someone else before it’s lightning activates, while the other players should dodge that player. When the time (30 seconds) expires, it will shrink and eliminate the player who is holding the Thunder Cloud, then the Thunder Cloud will be randomised to another player, and the timer resets. The game continues until all players but 1 is eliminated. The Thunder Cloud holder can have stronger and more powerful items, goes with a 10% speed boost, and is immune to off-road, just like in . Bob-omb Blast Another mode introduced in Mario Kart: Double Dash, Player’s try to hit other players with bob-ombs to earn points. Players start with 5 balloons. Only bob-ombs can be retrieved from item boxes, and players can have up to 10 bob-ombs at a time. Double item boxes gives the player 2 bob-ombs. When a player gets hit by a bob-ombs, they lose a balloon. When a player loses all balloons, the player respawn with 3 balloons and half of the player’s points will be deducted. Whoever has the most points in the end wins the game. Survival Another new mode introduced in Mario Kart Superstar, Survival involves players dodging other player’s attacks while trying to hit and eliminate other players. If the player gets hit by an item, they will be eliminated from the battle. Items are much weaker, with only bananas, triple bananas, green shells, triple green shells, mushrooms and fake item boxes allowed. The last survivor wins the game. Even though this mode has no time limit like in Shine Thief, the course will slowly shrink over time, forcing players to interact with others. Renegade Roundup A mode introduced in , players are forced to divide into 2 teams of 6, one acting as the “cops” with piranha plants attached to them and the other team being the “robbers”, who try to dodge the “cops”. Once a cop catches a robber, the robber will be sent into cells, waiting for teammate’s rescue. The cops win if the successfully caught all the robbers before the time limit, and the robbers win if at least one was not yet caught when the time ends. This is the only mode that forces players to go into teams, besides anything from . Missions The mission mode finally returns from . The rankings has been reduced to ★, ★★ and ★★★. Here are the difficulty ratings for the mode. Numbers in brackets represent the difficulty number. *' ': 1 try, or 2 tries at most. (1) *' ': Can be done in 1 try, or it may spend up to 3 tries. (2) *' ': Typically 2-3 tries, maximum up to 5 tries. (3) *' ': Typically 3-7 tries, and can be up to 10 tries. (4) *' ': Typically above 8 tries, or can take up to 15 tries if done really badly. (5) *' ': Typically above 15 tries, or can take up to 30-40 tries with bad luck and skills. This can be total nightmare even for skilled players. (6) *' ': Absolute hell difficulty. Typically above 25 tries, or up to 100 tries with bad luck and skills. Designed to eat up your time. (7) Here are the difficulty averages for each world. It is calculated by adding up all the difficulty numbers depending on the mission’s difficulty, then averaging it. *' ': 1.5 ( / ) *' ': 2.7 ( ) Online Worldwide Players can race online with other players worldwide. Below 3000 VR, either or will be chosen. Above 3000 VR, either or will be chosen. Regional Same as Worldwide, but only with players in the same country. Friends Players can play with their friends in a lobby, with a 10-digit code required to crack. Tournament Players can create tournaments with custom rules, like VS mode. Characters Here are all the characters in Mario Kart Superstar, with 33 characters, 16 by default and the rest unlockable. This does not include the unrevealed DLC characters. There are also weight classes, divided into mainly 5 groups, but with more groups between them. More information about weight classes are down below. *' ': The lightest of them all, with great acceleration and handling. However, it has low top speed and weight, meaning these characters can get bumped around by heavier characters. This weight class is easy to control, and it’s suitable for beginners. *' ': The second lightest of all the weight classes, this weight class is slightly worse at acceleration and handling, however, they have slightly higher top speed and weight. This is also a choice for beginners as it is still easy to control. *' ': The third on both the lightest and the heaviest weight classes, this weight class is the most standard of them all. They do not have anything especially significant in stats, however, they have the most average and all-rounded stats of them all. This is only slightly harder to control than the previous weight classes, though. Both beginners and experts are suitable for this. *' ': The second heaviest of them all, the things start to get heavy. This weight class starts to focus more on speed and weight instead of acceleration and handling. Their top speed is higher, but both acceleration and handling are lower, meaning beginners can have trouble controlling. This weight class is suitable for experts. *' ': The heaviest of them all, heavyweights have the highest top speed and weight of all but the lowest in terms of acceleration and handling. Beginners can have real trouble playing as this weight class. Only experts should try to use this as it becomes really hard to control at this point. However, controlling carefully will be a huge advantage among the rest, but controlling carelessly will make you fall behind the rest. Starting Characters There are a total of 16 characters in the game at the beginning. Unlockable Characters There is a total of 17 unlockable characters, with 1 being the Mii character. Unlocking Criteria These are the unlocking criteria for the unlockable characters. DLC Characters There is a total of 2 revealed DLC packs so far. Mario Kart x Splatoon Mario Kart x Kirby Skin Tones Purchasing both DLC packs unlocks different skin colours for Yoshi, Toad, Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy. *' ': ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *' ': ** ** ** ** ** ** *' ' ** ** *' ': ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Frame Sizes The characters frame size, or the kart’s size. Characters with a larger frame size has a larger hitbox, that means they can hit item boxes slightly easier, but it’s also slightly easier to get hit at the same time. Tracks Nitro Tracks There are a total of 16 nitro tracks in the game, 4 in each cup. Retro Tracks This game consists of 16 retro tracks, 2 from each of the past games. DLC Tracks TBA Rings An entirely new thing introduced in this game, rings will do some change to the player when passed through, such as changing sizes or activating switches. Items Items found on the track New Items Returning Items Extras *'Item Probabilities': Mario Kart Superstar/Item Probabilities *'Item Level Data:': Mario Kart Superstar/Item Level Data Category:Bluetiger0824's Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Kart Superstar Category:Online Games Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:2021 Category:E3 2020 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Games